1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved machine and method for stripping photoresist from wafers. In the manufacture of integrated circuits, it is customary to bake a photoresist coating onto the wafer as part of the manufacturing process. Indeed, this step is repeated many times. Each coat of photoresist must be removed after processing. The present invention provides improved means and method for removing the baked photoresist.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore wafers have been loaded into trays, commonly termed "boats", containing many wafers. The boats with the wafers still retained therein have been treated in machines where a stripping solution is circulated around the wafers. The boats are then placed in rinsing and drying equipment. At all times the wafers remain in the boats and the boats are individually transferred from one piece of equipment to the other.